The Time We Found Out Who We Really Are
by BTRlover1122
Summary: -Being Revamped- Secrets. Everyone has at least one of them. But the Davenports have many. Many more than it would seen just by looking at them. And some of them are very important to be kept. Or Are They? And will they Survive the madness? Or End in Fire? Romance/Adventure/Drama/Family/Tragedy, Some Hurt/Comfort
1. Prolouge

Chase was standing In front of his bathroom mirror, finishing getting ready. He noticed something different, something not normal. As he looked in the mirror, he saw a set of black wings coming out of his back. He immediately pinched himself, thinking he was dreaming. He wasn't dreaming. He bit his lip to keep himself from screaming and hypothesized everything; Could it be possible that he wasn't exactly human?

He hid his wings with a leather jacket and walked out of the bathroom. In the hall he saw a very worried looking Bree and an Adam with devil horns sticking out from his hair and a grey hoodie on over his shirt. Bree was wearing a light pink sweatshirt with light wash skinny jeans.

"_Chase_." She said softly, in a worried tone. "Do you know anything about _this_?" she asked, pointing to Adam's horns, trying not to freak out. "Not very much. I noticed I had pure black wings coming out of my back." "I have light pink wings and Adam has white wings, red horns, and a tail. Does this mean we're freaks?" Chase wrapped one arm around her, rubbing her back. "No Bree, it just means we're different and we need to know how. Once, I heard Davenport talking to Tasha about how we're not technically related and how we were created. To find out who our actual mothers and fathers are, we need to snoop around the computers in the Lab to find documents. We're also going to need to hack the database of egg and sperm donors and in vitro fertilization clinic records."

"That is a lot of snooping and hacking. Are you sure we can do this?" "Yes, if we work together. We need to find out who our parents are and about our family. What if one of us needs blood someday? We all have different blood types and waiting lists can take months." "Your right Chase. None of us could be replaced. Think of the almost failed particle collider mission? That could've ended with none of us living anymore."

"Tonight after Davenport, Tasha and Leo are asleep, I'll shut off Eddy in the Lab and hack the computer down there. Then we can track down our parents."


	2. Chapter 1

Chase's .P.O.V.

I was sitting at Mr. Davenport's holographic computer system. Bree was sitting next to me quietly watching me hack the system. Each of us had wings and in addition, Adam had horns and a tail. Normal humans didn't have anything like that.

I found a document that looked interesting. It was labeled _Top Secret A_. I opened the document and scanned through it. It had a list of potential DNA donators. One name in particular caught my eye: Olivia Davenport.

I was surprised. Mr. Davenport didn't tell us he had a sister. I wrote the names down and continued to search into the realm of documents.

I found a document with the original plans plans for our bionics. Originally, Adam was planned to have strength but still be a B/C student instead of a D student. Bree was originally planned to be a boy instead of a girl. And I was originally planned to not glitch out and have Spike come out when I got mad. None of us were originally planned to have wings or anything. What made us like this?

I then pulled up the next document. It was a list of who our parents are. I wrote down the names and gently shook Bree to wake her up. "Ow." She said, sitting up straight. "Note to self: Don't fall asleep on one of the chairs in the lab." I smiled and brought my hands up to rub her neck.

She blushed. "Thanks Chase. So why did you you wake me up?" "I found the document that lists who our parents are." "Really? That's amazing. I've always thought of what it would be like to have a real family. And I've always wanted to meet my real mom." Davenport never really acted like family all that much. Sure he created us to help save the world and all, but he could've been more fatherly. We've always known we're not related. Sure we've were raised together, but we don't look it.

I brought my hands back to the computer system and showed Bree the document. She smiled, looked at me and asked; "So can we write to them and contact them? So we can meet our real parents and find out what we are and how to control our abilities?" I nodded.

"Yes. Because if another scientist found out about us, they'd want to experiment on us and then our bionic secret would be out as well. And if that happened, people would think we're freaks." Now we just need to talk to Mr. Davenport. God only knows what we are besides bionic.


	3. Chapter 2

**Ok, so first off, I am NOT sorry for the lack of updates to this story. Most of the time I am, but when I first started writing this was back when my writing was still really suckish (to me at least, anyways). But now, it's being revamped. The New Summary can be seen in the Summary Box, the The New Plot(s), A and B side can be seen here:**

**Genres: Romance/Adventure/Drama/Family/Tragedy, Some Hurt/Comfort**

**A- Side: Chase finds out that he is less normal than he is now. Soon Adam and Bree find out the same. To find out what they are, they must sort through documents and find their biological parents. In order to do that, they have to have Davenport help them, when Davenport has very little information to help them.**

**B- Side: In Addition to the Secrets Davenport has been hiding with Adam, Bree and Chase's True Identities, he has been keeping something from them that goes way beyond the hidden abilities, something that happened shortly after they were solely created and became a well kept secret, one that had changed everything when they were very little.**

* * *

_A Few Days Later:_

Chase sat on the roof overlooking the skyline, the sun was just starting to set. The roof had become his Sanctuary ever since he first snuck up there when he was seven, Bree was eight and Adam was nine.

Chase sighed as he was thinking. Since he was alone, and it was almost dark, he wasn't hiding his wings, they were fully out and the feathers were shining in the dimming sunlight. _Why are we like this? What makes us different? Are we really freaks like everyone says? _His thoughts varied, and it was killing him not to know anything of what was going on.

Chase sighed again as he heard his names being called from the back door by Tasha, his step mom, since his so- called 'Dad' had gotten Presumably married for the first time a few months ago. Of course, that was the story.

Chase did, however, remember hazed faces, of a woman with Davenport and two other kids, a little younger than him, living with them a long, now very long time ago. What exactly did happen? The full story was a mystery, and Davenport had never told any of them what exactly did happen. Keeping edges loose, probably. Chase could tell he was hiding something.

Meanwhile, Several thousand miles away in Seattle, Washington, Many people were trapped inside a Faculty, Faculty XY. They were being used as Lab Rats. Literal Lab Rats, worse than Adam, Bree and Chase had been. They were trained to use their powers, of course, but, everyone that knew about the Faculty knew, but never said anything about it. They were Abused.

In one of the rooms, four capsules lined the back wall. In the corner, three people sat together, a girl, about seventeen, with silver grey hair, and piercing blue eyes. Her name, Isis. Or Subject Nine, ID Number 3346785 to any, or most of the works at the Faculty.

Isis had her arms around the other two kids, who were about fourteen. The girl, having long brunette hair with natural copper blonde highlights, clung to Isis, and the boy next to them. He had short dark brown hair and kind brown eyes, trying to comfort her. "It'll be ok, I promise." he told her kissing her forehead.

"It'll be ok, Breana, me and Danny are here." Isis told her, doing the same as Danny, rubbing her back. She was thin, underweight like all of them, and had many bruises. Isis was pale and like Breana, was thin with bruises, also having freckles splattered on her, and scars covering much of her body from getting into fights.

Breana whimpered and clung to Danny. "They... -T-they." Isis frowned. "What did they do?" She asked softly, knowing it was something bad, having had happened after her and Breana were taken to the arena for training.

"Rape." Breana whimpered before she passed out, right into Danny's arms. He frowned and caught her, starting to cry. _How could they do that to his baby sister?_


End file.
